Once Upon A Shooting Star
by fiftyfuckedupshadesofemma
Summary: Both Jacob Black and Bianca Swan are right at the edge of quitting and giving up on certain things in their current lives. But Bella's wedding brings Bianca to Forks and while she's there, Jacob imprints on her. Maybe wishes made on shooting stars really do come true after all. (auverse Breaking Dawn with Jacob/OC pairing.)
1. I Could Really Use A Wish Now

{ BIANCA}

* * *

"She cannot be seriously marrying that terd." Bianca mused aloud as she boredly looked through the stack of mail sitting on her mother's butchers block kitchen counter.

Renee turned to her daughter and took the invitation, for a few moments, she had mixed feelings about her oldest getting married. "Apparently she is. And your future brother in law is not a terd, Binx."

"Mother, he looks at her as if he's going to go full blown cannibal or something at any second. It's weird, really. I mean I get the goofy faces mean you're really in love crap or whatever but the looks he gives her are not ones of love."

"Says the girl who's been on four dates with four different guys this week. At least one of my girls is living. Speaking of living, Binx, if you want to keep on living, you'd better cover up those tattoos while we're in Forks at your sister's wedding.. Just a thought. If I know your father, I know one thing.. He'll have a stroke or something if he sees the tattoos."

"You knew?" Bianca asked, eying her mother, brow raised. She'd thought that she was aces at covering them up so when had Renee seen them?

"Moms always know, Binx."

Bianca bit her lower lip and stared at the simple yet elegant invitation in her hand. "I don't really want to go to her wedding."

"Don't start, Bianca."

"I don't support it so why should I go? I personally think that she could have been happier just going to college or something, shit. Why this race to marry and settle down, spawn things with that weirdo she's so in love with? Eughhh. Just the thought is disgusting." Bianca said as she took a bite from an apple sitting in a fruit bowl on the counter.

"Because, Bianca, she is your older sister. And I know you love hiding it, but you do actually love her."

"And? It's not like she actually wants me there. I'll be in the way or something."

"That's not true."

"Mother, yes it is. Every single time I've went to visit it just always feels kinda weird.. Like I know Bella doesn't want me there or something. Kind of why I wind up spending all my time with Dad and Billy, fishing, even though I personally don't like fishing."

"Either way, Bianca, you're going to your sister's wedding so go pack. Phil and I already have our things packed."

"Fine, damn it. But don't expect me to like this."

"I don't. But you will grin and bear it."

Bianca went to her room and started to pack. She'd almost gotten finished when the photo album slash scrapbook she'd sort of made when she was younger, fell off the top shelf of her closet and onto the floor.

She eyed it a few moments and sat down on the floor Indian style, sitting the large and overfilled book onto her lap.

The second she opened it, the laughter came, shocking her. "Seriously, I was a major dork." she muttered as she looked at a picture of herself sandwiched between Jacob Black and his older sisters Rebecca and Rachel. She had to have been around 11 at the time and Jacob was already towering over her.

If he'd been that tall and handsome at 13.. Bianca found herself wondering what he looked like now, if he was okay in light of everything her older sister's shitty life choices put him through.

She flipped a few more pages, found that apparently she'd planned her own dream wedding, at the age of 11, right down to the groom even.

"Yeah, that's about right.. Go big or go home, huh?" she mumbled softly to herself as she read the detailed plans, her fingers trailing over a piece of white lace held to the page by a safety pin. "Queen of unattainable goals, ladies and gentlemen, sitting right here." Bianca muttered a few moments later as she closed the large photo album slash scrap book with a frown.

"That was then, this is now. Clearly, dreams don't always come true.. Unless of course you happen to be Bella." Bianca mused to herself as she realized she was actually crying a little. Why was her sister getting married upsetting to her?

She'd chosen academic pursuits and adventure to love and dating. As a result, she'd graduated top of her class here in Florida, and maybe she'd be getting into the college she wanted to go to here in Florida, when she finished college then she'd find a job in her chosen field of work.

It had to be her alternate plan for life because of course, maybe one in ten girls actually made it into the career of dance or acting.. And Jacob never really even knew she breathed good air when they were kids, even when her entire universe revolved around him, he'd been her everything for a really long time there.. So her secretly preferred path in life wasn't an option either.

Her eyes fell on the invitation again and she picked it up, ripped it in half. And then she saw the envelope from University of Miami sitting on her nightstand and she picked it up, ripping it open, her stomach churning bitterly as her eyes scanned the first few sentences.

There went that plan.. She wasn't getting a scholarship and her request to apply for financial aid had been denied for whatever reason. Once again, she'd been good but not good enough. It frustrated her, really and she ripped that in half also, threw it into the wastebasket along with the wedding invite she'd ripped up. She scowled at it sitting there, it's elegant cursive font and gold shiny lettering mocking her, taunting her, reminding her that one more time, Bella was going to get everything and she was going to get nothing.

"At least one of us is getting everything she ever wanted. Too bad it's the wrong one. Because I swear to God if I had half her chances I wouldn't be squandering them on Cullen's disgusting albino ass."

She threw the invitation into the wastebasket and turned the light off in her room, walked outside onto the deck of her mom's beach house, sat there for a while looking up at the moon. She saw a shooting star as it shot across the darkening sky, and for a few moments, even though she knew it was totally pointless, she crossed the fingers on one hand and squeezed her eyes shut, making a wish.

_'I wish that just this one damned time, I'd actually get everything I really wanted. I wish that I could be happier with what I do have and I wish I could just be happy for once without it being taken from me. That's all I want, really.. To finally have whatever it is that will permanently make me happy. I don't even care what it is anymore, really.'_

When she opened her eyes, the star was gone.

"Did you get your letter from the U of Miami?" Renee asked her as she walked back into the kitchen and slid onto a stool, plate in front of her. Renee eyed her daughter and asked her quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get in, Mother. But it's okay, I'll figure something out."

Renee moved around the island and hugged her daughter, sighed as she heard Bianca starting to cry. It took a lot to make her youngest cry, the fact that she was crying now almost made her wonder as a mother if there weren't more to this than simply being turned down for a scholarship and denied a student loan .

But she knew also that if she asked Bianca, Bianca would shrug it off and change the subject because like her sister and father, she just didn't discuss things that well.

"We will."

"You and Phil are not helping me. Enjoy each other. Hey, I can just go to that junior college.."

It didn't take a genius though, to see that Bianca might be saying that but her heart wasn't really in it anymore, that she was giving up.

Another big indicator something entirely different was wrong, because for as long as Renee had been Bianca's mother, she could proudly say that Bianca never actually quit anything. She'd fuck it up 9 ways to Sunday, but she would not let something go unfinished.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mother, I'm totally fine. I'm gonna go get some sleep or something.. We have that flight tomorrow." Bianca said with a slightly bitter tone and a scowl as she slid off of the stool and slunk down the hallway and into her room.

* * *

{JACOB}

* * *

Meanwhile, in La Push, Jacob was staring at the same sky that Bianca had previously been staring at so intently all the way in Florida. He held the wedding invitation in his hands, fighting back the urge to just destroy everything in his path at the moment. After everything he'd been through, for her, no less, she was still doing this. He still wasn't the right kind of monster for Bella.

The shooting star caught him by surprise, but out of habit, he shut his eyes and crossed his fingers and made a wish. This time, he put all his effort into this wish.. He wished for one simple thing, really..

_'I wish that I didn't hurt so much. I wish that I could imprint or find some kind of closure to help me get over her finally. I just want to be loved, to find someone to love. I'm not picky. I'm just sick of the pain and the bitterness. And always being someone's backup option. Just once, damn it.. I want to be first. All I want is someone to love, someone to take care of. Is that really so wrong?' _

When he opened his eyes and uncrossed his fingers, he first laughed at himself bitterly for even being stupid enough to think that he'd actually get a wish made on a shooting star.. The star was gone and his sister called his name from their kitchen and he stood, called back through gritted teeth, "Coming, Rach." as he plastered on his best fake smile and made his way into the house, sitting down at the table to eat.

"Everything okay, Jake?"

"Yeah, what's wrong, Black?"

He ate his food silently and then stood, put his plate in the sink and walked into his room, slamming the door, turning on the radio as loud as it would go.

"It's probably that wedding."

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Rachel said as she stared at her brother's closed bedroom door.

"Just let him be a while. Trust me, I know we don't get along, Rach but the guy's been through hell and now this.." Paul muttered, feeling a little bad for Jacob for once.

Jacob sat in his room staring out the window, arms crossed. Maybe he should have just left for Canada and lived out his life in wolf form.

He'd stood, moved to get his clothing out of his closet and throw it into an old book bag when the photo, in a silver frame, fell down and onto his head and then hit the hardwood floor in his bedroom.

It shattered when it landed upside down and he swore as he bent down to get the glass up and pick up the picture and frame. Flipping it over, he saw a picture of himself with Bianca, the younger sister of Bella. For a few moments, he sat there, holding it in his hands, staring at it.

"I wonder if she'll be there." he mumbled to himself as he stopped packing for a moment, decided to postpone the decision he'd been about to make in haste. Because this retreating thing wasn't him, not at all.

Even if he was losing Bella, someday, he would find his true mate, his imprint.

And until then, he'd just pretend to be okay until he really was.

* * *

**_As promised, a new and hopefully better Twilight story than the one I had posted on here previously. If you want to know anything about Bianca, go to my user bio, huge fact here though, she graduated high school a little early because at the start of this story she's just turned 18 over the summer.. _**

**_The pairing is Jacob x OC and the timeline is au breaking dawn because I hate the way Bella just got away with hurting Jacob and I really hate how he had to go and imprint on her spawn after the fact. It creeped me out, the whole thing did. Yes, I realize that imprinting is about more than romance but just the fact that it was Renesmee. Yes, I hate Bella (and the other vampires) that much...so if there's a ton of Bella bashing in here and you don't feel comfortable with that kind of thing, as much as I hate to do this, I strongly advise you not to read anymore if you don't like Bella being insulted or slammed or bashed. Because personally? I hate the ignorant dingbat._**

_**The shooting stars thing was inspired by some movie or something I watched, I thought it would be cute to write out.** **Also, this is not going to be one of those stories where Jacob ignores and tries to break imprint. Because yes, I meant it when I said .Bella.** So** breaking dawn will be totally different**._


	2. And There You Were Again

BIANCA

* * *

"You guys go ahead and check into that bed and breakfast. I think I'm actually going to stay with Dad. I mean I haven't seen him since graduation and I really have missed him a lot." Bianca told Renee and Phil, Renee hugged her and then said with a smile, "Try not to antagonize your sister too much, okay? It is her big day in a few days."

"Yes, mother, you keep reminding me of this. Trust me, I fully intend on staying as far away from her as possible." Bianca said as her mother sighed and shook her head and then pointed out, "Spend time with her, just don't pick fights or anything."

"It's impossible." Bianca muttered, shrugging as she hugged her mom and stepped out of the rental car, grabbing her few bags. She laughed a little and then said with another shrug, "I'll try, okay? I make no promises. I mean if she goes all Bridezilla or something.."

"Bianca, best behavior."

"Okay, mom, okay. I am practically an adult."

"You graduated early. You're still my baby." her mother reminded her as Bianca said firmly, "Go, Mother. You and Phil go do things."

"But I don't see your father's patrol car here. Maybe we should wait.."

"Moooom, go. Now, seriously. I'm not a toddler or something."

Renee and Phil's rental car pulled away from the curb and Bianca shouldered a few of her bags, rolled the suitcase behind her up the cement walkway that lead to the porch and then she sat down on the stoop, resting her head on her hands.

The door opened and Bella cleared her throat behind her. "Bianca?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm gonna crash here while Renee and Phil stay at the bed and breakfast between here and La Push.. Is Dad coming home soon?"

Bella eyed her sister and then thought to herself _'Just great. She'll be here.. The entire week.'_ but she kept the thought silent and moved out of the doorway, letting Bianca walk into the house.

The wolf's howl had Bianca freezing and turning to look behind her for a few seconds and she would almost swear that she saw a furry blur literally hauling ass through the woods across the road from her father's house, away from a vacant lot they used to all play soccer in as kids. "Did you see that?"

"No."

"I thought I just saw a wolf.. A freaking huge wolf, at that.." Bianca shook her head, bit her lower lip and then shrugged as she walked into her father's house and up the stairs to the bedroom that used to be her bedroom, down the hall from Bella's.

"Are you staying the whole week?" Bella asked from the doorway as she watched her sister putting away clothes, settling in, making herself at home temporarily.

_'You hope it's temporary, Bella, because if it isn't..'_

Her mind wouldn't let her finish the thought and instead of continuing to think it, because she refused to think that Jacob might actually rekindle the huge crush that he used to have on Bianca if he saw her again now and then he'd move on from her, she'd lose him totally.. Instead, she asked Bella, "So.. Did you get in?"

"No."

"Wow, what happened? I mean I thought you had the GPA and everything for a full ride academic scholarship."

"Apparently, Bella, they changed the GPA required. I was two points away. But they couldn't make an exception, naturally. Typical luck, right? It's okay though, I'll figure something out."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Bella, you're not. Let's just cut the cordial crap, okay? Why the hell are you going through with this wedding?"

"Because I love him."

" So you say." Bianca mused aloud, thinking about everything Jacob's own father had said the one or two times she'd come to visit and seen the man. Or conversations with her father in which he told her that he clearly thought Jacob was the better option for Bella.

She remembered all this of course because the entire time the subject was raised she'd be sitting there listening to them but thinking, _'You're wrong. He deserves a thousand times better than her. She's clearly neurotic. I'm immature and even I know that and can see it. He needs someone who will value him for him.. Not as some kind of second place option.' _but never would she actually say these things to her father or to Jacob's father.

"One day, Bianca, you'll get it."

"Highly doubtful, Bella, but I'd really rather not fight for once."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked with a raised brow as she looked at her younger sister. It wasn't like Bianca really, to just seem so defeated. Not that it bothered her, of course, this was her week, her time to shine and she wasn't about to let anyone or anything mess that up, but it went without saying that deep down, she did love her sister.

"I'm fine.. Just go do wedding things. I'm going to take a nap or something until Dad's home, I'm actually jet lagged."

Once Bella was out of Bianca's old bedroom, Bianca flopped across the bed dramatically and dug around in her carry on bag until she found the damned photo album slash scrapbook and again, she opened it up, flipping through the pages, smiling and laughing a little, finally shutting it.

"That was then, this is now." she mumbled as she shut the book's red cover firmly and put it back in the bottom of her carry on.

She sat up and leaned over, letting the window up just a fraction so that maybe the night's breeze would blow in on her as she slept that night. The room was closed off a lot of the time so it stayed as her eyes fluttered closed, she heard the wolf howling again, it sounded urgent, almost desperate or something.

It was enough to make her eyes pop open wide again and make her sit up.

She moved so that she could peer out of the bedroom window and looked down into the woods that lie just beyond the fence at the edge of their yard and again, for a split second, she could have sworn she saw the gigantic wolf from just a little earlier taking off at a run through the woods.

"The wolves are gigantic around here.. They're a lot bigger than I remember." Bianca mused quietly as she fell back into the bed, wiggling so that she was totally beneath the covers. It wasn't too much longer after that that she'd fallen asleep with music playing softly in her earphones.

* * *

JACOB

* * *

He'd been patrolling, he'd decided to take an extra few hours today, mostly because he was seriously toying with the idea of living out his life in shifter form. Being a wolf was easier. He didn't hurt when he was in his animal form, he resorted back to his baser instincts, the animal side of himself. If he stayed a wolf long enough, he'd be that way permanently.

He'd been sitting in the woods just a few feet over the treaty line on the Forks side when the scent of crisp green apples caught his attention. So naturally, he followed the scent because it was so strong, so seductive that he just had to know where it's trail ended.. And a few minutes later, when he stood just on the outskirts of the woods in the vacant lot across from Bella's fathers house, he realized what that scent meant.

He watched her getting out of the backseat of the rental car, she had two backpacks, one on each shoulder, a rolling suitcase. She stood there a few moments just staring at the house and he stood there for just as long, staring at her as everything that hurt him or made him bitter fell away.

He could see flashes of everything that lie ahead, it was enough to stun him. He could see their past too, when they were smaller, where it all must have started without him ever even realizing it. _But then again,_ he thought to himself, _why would he realize it? She only came for visits. Whenever Bella made the move here permanent, she'd stayed behind in Florida so naturally, he wouldn't imprint, he wouldn't know his mate was a few states away all this time_.

Everything about her from the way her hair looked now, it was a longer almost sandy color, to the clothes she was wearing, a sweater with a plaid shirt beneath it, the sleeves rolled to the elbow, a pair of dark colored skinny jeans, a pair of bright red flats and a red beret, was burned into his heart and his mind, his very soul, really. Everything that made him whatever he'd been before was gone.

Everything he wanted, everything he needed was standing right there just a few feet away. He howled, he hadn't meant to draw attention to himself, and she turned around and his breath was truly taken away. All he could do was stare at her, see her, the way she'd grown, the changes in her.

Features that when she was younger looked freakish on her now suited her, the wide brown eyes, the small but full lips, even the way her hair always seemed to flop down into one eye all seemed sexier now, more matured.

She gave a startled look and he realized that she must have seen him and he'd bolted then, making a snap decision.. He'd come up with some excuse to go to Charlie's later on, all he knew was that he had to see her.

* * *

BIANCA / JACOB

* * *

She'd just gotten up from a 3 hour jet lag induced nap and come downstairs, settled in on the couch in front of the tv in the den and started to get caught up in her favorite daytime soap opera, General Hospital, when the door was knocked on.

She raised a brow when the knocking continued yet Bella made no obvious move to come downstairs and answer the damn thing, and finally, she grumbled a few swears in really bad Spanish and stood, calling out to whoever was knocking, "Yeah, hang on."

She peered out the window beside the front door and gasped a little, groaning and smacking herself in the forehead when she realized that it was some tall and extremely sexy guy standing there and naturally, she was in her favorite red silk pajamas and white tank top.

"Shit."

He knocked again and Bianca shrugged as she mused aloud, "What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like it's gonna matter anyway. Whoever it is outside is probably just here for her royal highness who is apparently too lazy to open a god damned door now." and flung the door open.

" Bella's upstairs."

"I'm actually not here to see Bella."

"My father's umm.. He's at work." Bianca said as she really looked at him and gaped a few moments when she realized exactly who he was. She suddenly wished she would have made him stay down here while she went upstairs to redress.

"Jacob?"

He lifted her up in a bear hug and she coughed a little because it felt like he was squeezing her as if he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon or something and finally, she managed to say "You're squeezing.."

Jacob chuckled a little, put her down and then said "Wow.. You really didn't get any taller."

"Yeah, I get that a lot.. You on the other hand.. You're what now, eight feet tall? Wow.." Bianca mumbled as she took a few moments to visually appreciate just how close to the truth that her imagination about what he might look like now had actually been.

The one thing that threw her, of course, was his hair.. He'd always sort of kept it longer, shaggier. Now it was close cropped. And he had hints of a five o clock shadow.

She trailed her hand slowly through her hair as she looked up at him.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah, I mean I sort of came by to see you. I mean I didn't know you were here or anything, I came by on the hopes that you'd be here for your sister's wedding?"

"You mean the shit show that's incoming, right?" Bianca asked, stepping to the side so he could come into the house. He followed her into the den and sat down on the couch beside her, eyed the grapes on the floor in front of the television, chuckled when she started to swear at the television in a bad interpretation of another language, it sort of sounded like Spanish or something.

"You watch this crap?"

"Shh.. She's about to finally slap this bitch and I've been dying to see it all week." Bianca said as she yelled something at the television then settled down again, going quiet. She looked over at him and held out the bowl of grapes, taking a few for herself.

She still ate kind of like a chipmunk, the thought made him laugh a little, smile.

"Okay, so.. What have you been up to? I mean you hardly ever come to see your dad anymore.."

"I couldn't.. I was trying to do everything I could to get into the University of Miami after graduating early."

"Oh.. Did you? Get in, I mean?"

Bianca sighed and shook her head then admitted quietly, "I really don't know what I'll do now. I feel lost or something and it's driving me crazy. I mean this was my plan, I worked my ass off and for nothing, apparently, because they raised the GPA requirements the year before I graduated and I never even knew it." stopping to look at him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

"Me too.. I now have to reevaluate my entire life and replan everything." Bianca said quietly as she looked at him a few moments and then asked, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm thinking about getting a job at a garage or something. Until I can open my own." Jacob said as he looked at her a few moments, just taking in how it all felt, her being here, her being his. It all felt right. Everything that didn't make sense before made perfect sense now.

His gaze landed on her bare feet, he nodded to the left one. "You have a tattoo?"

"Actually I have two." Bianca admitted, smiling as she looked at the shocked look on his face and then said "Turn around."

When she told him it was safe to look again, he saw the feather tattoo on her ribcage and as an added bonus, hints of black satin and red lace.

From the doorway, Bella's sudden appearance and clearing her throat as she looked from Bianca to Jacob with crossed arms and a sour expression had Bianca bursting into laughter. "What?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Right, Bella, because I just fuck everyone I let into the house. No, actually, I was showing Jacob my tattoo."

"Charlie will murder you if he sees those."

"I went almost a year and a half without Renee seeing either, she claims she knew about them, somehow I find that hard to believe. So I doubt Charlie is going to notice them either."

"But you'll just show Jacob?"

Jacob looked from Bella to Bianca, speaking up to say "Not that it's your business, but I asked to see it when she told me she had more than just the one on top of her foot. I didn't think she'd actually show me.. Not that I actually minded." which really made Bella scowl at them before saying, " Did you come by to see me?" a slightly more hopeful look in her eyes than she should have considering in a matter of days, she'd be a legally married woman and she should be getting over Jacob, not encouraging him or standing in the living room of her father's house feeling jealous of her younger sister.

"Actually, I kind of came over to see Bianca. Since she hardly gets to come to visit anymore."

Bella gaped a moment, his words actually stinging her. Her gaze shifted from Bianca to Jacob for a few moments and then she noticed it.. The way he kept looking at Bianca as if she were the end all and be all of his existance.

She'd never felt more jealous or more on the outside than she did when she saw Jacob looking at Bianca that way.

He was her friend first, damn it.

Bianca hardly came around anymore.

"Did you get your invitation?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Actually, I think I will."

Bella turned her attention to her younger sister and said stiffly, "You have a dress waiting to be fitted for."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're my sister.. I wanted you to actually be in my wedding?"

"Whoa, wait.. Who's walking me down?"

"I thought maybe one of Edward's distant cousins or something."

"Actually, Bella, if you don't mind.. I think I'll do it. Assuming it's okay with Edward." Jacob suggested casually. There was no way in hell he'd let one of those damned mosquitos touch her.

"Who gives a shit about albino loverboy?" Bianca mumbled as she looked up at Jacob who was trying not to laugh at what she'd just said. "But in all fairness.. I do know Jacob and trust him a whole lot more."

"Fine, whatever. I'll ask Edward later."

Not too long after that, Bella left the room and Jacob and Bianca looked at each other, both nearly doubling over in laughter.

"One day she will finally snap and explode."

"She almost did now. Did you not see her eyes? She's getting married, I don't see what the hell the problem is with me being escorted by you." Bianca mused as she stared up at him, getting lost in the warmth of his eyes.

"I know right?"

They sat down and started to watch television again, Jacob laughing every single time she had another of her bad Spanish swearing tantrums at the show on television currently. When it went off, he stood and then stretching asked, "So.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a ride or something?"

"Yeah.. Can we go by the station so I can see Dad and let him know I'm staying here?"

"Sure. And maybe get you actual food. I heard your stomach growling for a few minutes there.. Plus, I'm a growing boy and I'm starving."

"If you grow any more, Jacob Ephiriam Black, you're never gonna fit through a door of normal height. We'll have to make special ones just for you. You're already a freaking giant or something." Bianca mused as she ran upstairs to her old room to quickly put on clothes.

Bella watched them leaving on Jacob's motorcycle from her bedroom window, scowling. Her stomach was churning and she just had this really bad feeling.. She was finally going to lose Jacob. They were nothing to each other anymore.

Especially not if he'd imprinted Bianca, which from the way it looked just a few moments ago in the den when she had walked in on them, seen them together, he had.

She found herself angry and jealous with no real reason to be. She was getting everything she wanted so why did it bug her seeing Jacob with anyone else or even thinking that he'd move on and be alright again, especially so quickly after he'd basically told her he was done, he was tired of fighting and waiting and hoping and then basically dropping out of her life for nearly 3 months now.

She didn't like any of this, not even a little.

* * *

**I had a review yay! That made me happy and inspired me to get this chapter up as soon as possible. I also want to thank everyone who's subscribed to the story too, you guys all rock and it really sort of restored my shaky faith in my writing. I mean I know it still sucks, it just makes me hopeful that it's not that bad?**

**Anyways, thanks everyone. :)**


	3. K - I - S - S - I - N - G

BIANCA/JACOB

* * *

She eyed the bridesmaid dress with a raised brow. Apparently, her sister went by her own measurements when she'd had the damned thing made because it was clingy, the top was threatening to spill over at any second and there was hideous pale pink lace serving as straps.

"Everything okay in there?" Jacob asked as he snickered a little, he heard Bianca swearing quietly in the dressing room.

The door opened, she came out grumbling and looked up at him as she said "Apparently my sister forgets I'm not a fucking stick figure like she is. I actually have curves now. And probably a little too much flab, but yeah.. Can you zip me, Jacob?"

His hand actually shook a little as he moved towards the zipper on the dress with it. He saw a flash of deep black satin, vibrant red lace just below the bottom part of the zipper's housing, he tried to focus on everything but that.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he finally managed to get it zipped at least halfway.

"It won't zip, will it?" Bianca asked as Jacob shook his head and she turned around to face him. "Hold on a second, I'm gonna check something out." she said as she burst out of the fitting area, him right behind her.

As soon as she saw the other bridesmaid dresses, she knew that this was Bella reminding her that she was still apparently a little girl in her eyes, in the eyes of the rest of their family.

"Are you okay?"

"She thinks she's fucking hilarious.. Look at the other dresses, Jacob."

"Yeah.. And she sticks you in the one that makes you look like a walking cupcake."

"Not to mention that the shade of pale pink is nowhere even remotely close to the other ones. Apparently, this is her showing me that she didn't want me in the wedding, Renee and Charlie made her put me in it. But hey, the joke will be on her.."

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon, Jacob, we're going shopping. Because I'm willing to bet that she did similar to your tuxedo."

"Let's at least look at it first."

"Okay, alright, so go get it from the tailor, stud." Bianca said as she crossed her arms, trying not to hide a slightly cocky smirk as he did so. As he walked away, she couldn't help but stare and she noticed that she wasn't the only girl in the shop staring either, she quickly deterred this by smiling at the shop girl and leaning in, whispering, " Every day I thank my lucky stars he likes me."

"He's a hunk."

"That he is." Bianca said, filing the shop girl's observation away for later.. She might have given up hope on his ever noticing her in the way she wanted him to more than anything, but that didn't mean she was giving up on finding someone else who appreciated him, took care of him and valued him for just simply being him like she had all this time.

Anybody, at this rate, was better than his being stuck in love with her selfish cold hearted bitch of a sister. Even if he never wanted her like she wanted him then and apparently still wanted him now.. She was willing to do whatever made him happy.

"Hey, Bianca?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"You wouldn't happen to know any tailors or anything, right? Ones that aren't employed by that prick Cullen or his family?" Jacob asked as he looked at the ill fitting suit in the mirrors. Yeah, that had to be Edward's handiwork, his subtle way of letting him know he wasn't welcome in the wedding party, even though he honestly could give two shits less about Bella his precious love anymore.

"She get you too?"

"I think Edward got mine."

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do.."

"You have a plan?"

"Jacob, the school I graduated from in Florida still offered Home Ec. I took it so I know a few things.. I kinda helped put on a student fashion show type fundraiser for our prom?" Bianca said as she opened the door.

She shrieked as she realized he was standing there in only a pair of emerald green silk boxers and her hand went to her eyes quickly as she blushed all over, a little embarassed with herself.. But the image was burned into her mind now, she had no doubt in her mind that she'd have to have a very very long and cold shower tonight before she finally got some sleep.

And even that just might not work.

"You did, huh?"

"Mhmm. I actually made my own prom dress. By hand."

"It held together, right? Because I remember the bandannas tied together to make a shirt that summer you were eleven.."

"Yes, Jake, damn it, it held. All night. Through me dancing my ass off with nearly everybody who asked.. Not that many actually did, but.. When I got asked, I danced and it held."

Jacob found himself bizarrely enough jealous of these unknown other guys, touching her, holding her in their arms while a cheesy slow song played in the background. But he quickly shoved the images out of his head.

The images of her in the ill fitting bridesmaids dress from hell however.. It was taking a lot more self control and willpower to not focus on those. He had this feeling it was going to be a really really long night for him and he was going to need a very cold shower.

And even that still might not work.

"So find out what color and type fabric the tailor used on your tux.. Know what.. They wanted us to stand out, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you still trust me like when we were kids?"

"What are you going to do, Bianca?"

"Well, she's obviously trying to prove a point to one or both of us because we've been spending so much time together the past three days.. I'm gonna prove a point of my own.. But only if you trust me to take that," she gestured to his ill fitting suit and then added, "And do something with it?"

"Yeah.. But what about your dress, I mean you said it yourself, it looks nothing like the other dresses. It's not even the same color."

"Let me handle my problem."

"I should say something to her about it, I mean she had no right to do that to you."

"It's sweet of you, Jacob, but all she'd do is pretend to take what you say into advisement and then she'd really start in on me.. No, what I've got in mind, Jacob, it's going to really shut her up for good. She might finally realize I'm not the same little girl I used to be."

"So where to now?"

"First I need to find out what shade of pale pink and what kind of fabric the tailors used to handmake the dress. Then I need to look at the other ones again.. That way it's not just calling attention to itself right off the bat."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm just going to upstage the damned bride at her own wedding, that's all. Or I'm gonna try to.. I won't ever be that pretty but damn it, she's not getting the last laugh this time. Not like all the times she's tried covertly one upping me before."

_'Have you actually seen yourself lately? You already do that a thousand times over. And you're prettier than her, hell than anyone I know, Bianca, I've sort of always thought that? I'm not sure, Bianca, that I like this, because it means guys will stare. Or something. And you're mine, I waited this long to finally get you. I mean I didn't actually know for sure it was you but I just always sort of felt it. Even when we were little and Quil used to try and chase you and kiss you and it made me so mad.' _Jacob thought to himself, keeping quiet as she took pictures of the other dresses with her phone, jotted some things down on the palm of her hand and then turned to him and asked him with a raised brow what he was looking at. " You.. Why?"

"Okay then.. Anyway, if you're ready, Jacob? I have to go to a fabric store and stuff, then we can go back to my fathers.. I mean if you feel like hanging out with me all afternoon while I do this and fix your suit too?"

"I'd love that."

"Are you sure you don't have something better to do? I mean we've been hanging out a lot this week and I don't want to take you away from other stuff you might have already planned on doing?"

"Seriously, Bianca.. If I had other things to do, I'd be doing them, okay? I want to spend time with you, I haven't seen you in so long now. I missed you." Jacob admitted honestly as he snickered and nodded to her dress and asked, "You're going to change first.. Right?"

"God yes. The sooner I get this pepto pink cupcake looking nightmare off the better. Besides, I kinda can't breathe, it's definitely too damned small in the waist. And the corset thing is poking the hell out of me."

"Turn around.. I'll unzip it so the zipper doesn't tear halfway down." Jacob said as he mentally kicked himself.. He knew what a temptation that was going to be, yet he was offering to do that for her? He was seriously starting to think himself a true glutton for punishment.

"Thanks.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go change now." Bianca mumbled as she stared up at him a few moments, holding the dress up with her arms as she studied him intently.. There was something about the way he was acting..

She didn't dare get her hopes up. Not knowing she'd most likely have them dashed again somehow.

She bolted into the dressing room and shut the door behind her, dressing quickly as she tried to focus, to get her mind off of the frustration and tension she felt presently.

He'd never want her as more than anything but a friend, she needed to get that through her thick skull now.

The ride back to Charlie's was silent for both of them, they both seemed to be lost in their own sort of deep thinking. Once they were back at her fathers house, they ran up the stairs and into her old bedroom, past Bella who looked at them, brows raised, arms crossed.

She was getting just a little fed up with seeing her sister and Jacob spending time together, getting as close as they used to be all over again. It had her in a bit of a mood currently.

The door was closed and Bianca said in a slightly nervous voice, "Okay, so I need your pants and the jacket. I think we can find you a shirt later at one of the shops downtown or something."

He held out the garment bag and she dumped the entire contents of one of her own bookbags out onto the floor, the red photo album slash scrap book falling out in the process. He remembered it right away, she used to write in it and draw in it all the time and whenever he'd ask to see it, she'd run and hide it somewhere in her room.

He'd always sort of wondered what was in the book that she didn't want him seeing.

She dug out a sewing kit and then took a few deep breaths, sitting down on the floor of her old bedroom, taking the pants and some thread, fabric scissors. She let down the hem at the bottom to make them longer, and then re- hemmed them, telling him without looking up, "Don't look in the book."

"Why not?"

"Because.. There are things in there. Things that are kinda personal, okay?" Bianca admitted as she thought to herself, _'Oh it's nothing really, I only liked you so much, Jacob, that I planned an entire wedding for us that will most likely never happen? Because if you look in there and you see it, you'll probably laugh your ass off and after the rough time I've had lately I don't really think my heart can take that? Because I'm afraid, Jacob, damn it. I'm afraid that if you know, if you see what's in there, then that will change everything.. And I don't want to not have you in my life at all.' _but shrugged and went back to altering his suit so that it actually fit him.

An hour or two later, she finished and handed it to him, pointed him to the bathroom that separated her old room from Bella's.

When he stepped back out, she looked up from having started her own dress's alteration, to look at him and all she could do was stare, she only thought he was the definition of sex before.. In the suit, she found herself distracted, found herself picturing him taking off the suit, or her taking it off of him.

Before she realized what she was doing, she'd pricked her finger with the sewing needle and she swore as she grabbed for a bandaid and then finally managed to make herself say "Wow.. You look amazing."

"It's not bad. It actually fits now.. How's your dress coming?" Jacob asked, eying the book on the bed covertly before diverting his gaze, looking at her, watching her working on her own dress which she was close to being finished with.

When she went to try on her dress, he'd made up his mind.. He was going to look in the big red book because curiousity was killing him, really. He had to know if there was someone else already, waiting on her to return to Florida, if he even stood a chance in convincing her to stay, to be with him, that he really did love her and he most likely had all along.

"It's going good. I'm gonna take the lace from the other dress and sort of make it an overlay on this one or something. Since there's so much fabric left, and the lace is really too pretty to waste." Bianca said as she looked up at him a few moments, just as he'd pulled his t shirt back down over his head.

She stared a few moments, biting her lower lip, trying to get the butterflies out of her stomach.

He was gorgeous. _If one had to choose between him and that albino prick Cullen _she wondered,_ how in the hell did they not choose Jacob?_

She kept the thoughts to herself and worked on putting the finishing touches on the dress. Finally, she stood and stretched as she looked at him and then said "Okay, here goes nothing. Cross your fingers, please?"

"I'm sure it'll look great, Bianca."

"Doubtful, but hey, I'm not just taking her crap this time either, it's the principle of the thing. Not just the dress." Bianca mumbled as she made her way into the bathroom, shut the door behind her.

Jacob rolled over, grabbed the book quickly and opened it.

At first it appeared to just be a normal photo album, pictures of her here in Forks and tons of pictures of her with friends in Florida. But then he got to the middle of the book and a piece of folded paper fell out.

He picked it up, reading it, apparently it was a letter she wrote to him around last year after she'd come to visit her father and bumped into his. Basically, in the letter, she was pouring out everything she felt but never said.

He coughed a little as he finished reading it, quickly sliding it back into the spot it'd been in in the book and flipped over a few more pages, smiling to himself a little when he realized she didn't want him looking in the book.

It was some sort of way for her to express her wishes and dreams, or something, it had to be, because she'd basically planned a wedding.

What surprised him, however, was the fact that he was apparently the groom. He eyed the date on the bottom of the page, snickering a little quietly, thinking how cute it was, wondering why she'd never even tried to make a move before.

And how to make his own move now.

Because based on the little hand scribbled notes at the bottom dated more recently, she was basically calling herself stupid, the queen of the unattainable goals or something. She seemed to think, for whatever reason, that something like that wouldn't ever happen to her.

He turned the next page and read this list of things she had written that she wanted to do in life and he heard the door about to open, he quickly closed the book, sat there waiting, his mind trying to process everything he just found out, everything she'd never told him and probably wouldn't ever say out loud for whatever reason.

She stepped out of the bathroom in her newly altered dress and he could not breathe. All he could do was stare at her a few moments. Between the dress and the things he'd just learned thanks to a little snooping, his mind was pretty much blown at this point.

"I fucked it up."

"No, it.. You look.." Jacob said as he stood, walked to where she stood, leaned in the bathroom doorway, pulling her against him, sort of causing her to be pinned against the doors frame and against him, of course.

He wasn't thinking right now, he was on auto pilot. The shifter side of himself had taken over for the moment.

He couldn't help it anymore, he couldn't wait or be patient, or take things slowly.. If he wanted her to stay, if he didn't want her to leave without ever realizing just how much he wanted her and needed her, he had to go for it now as opposed to waiting.

The wedding was in 3 days, he had to do something before then or she'd leave and go back to Florida.

And he wanted all of this out in the open by then.

When Jacob started to kiss her, his hand rested on the side of her neck, his thumb moved slowly across her cheek and she could only wonder if maybe she'd slipped and fallen in the bathroom, hit her head on the sink and blacked out or something and was now dreaming as a result.

But when he nipped at her lips to part them and slowly licked her lower lip, she realized that no, this was not a dream, this was actually happening.

Her eyes popped open wide and she looked up at him a few seconds before reacting, deepening the kiss as she raised to stand on tiptoe, her arms going around his neck, almost like she was clinging to him. Honestly, she was, because if she'd let go, she was almost totally sure she'd melt into a puddle on the floor of her old bedroom.

She'd been kissed before, yes.. But none of them compared to this kiss, the intensity and the passion, the sparks in it.

The kiss broke and she pulled back breathless as Jacob coughed a little, mumbled quietly, "I've wanted to do that for a while.. Probably since we were kids. I just figured if I tried, you'd do what you did to Quil when he tried and punch me?"

"What?"

"I said, Bianca, I've wanted to kiss you for a.." but she cut him off in mid sentence, pulling him into another kiss, this time, he pinned her completely against him.

When the kiss broke this time, he muttered quietly, " I've always liked you."

"But Bella told me.."

"Bella's a liar, I'm really starting to see that now.. I mean yeah, for a while there, I did like her.. But it wasn't really the same?" Jacob explained as Bianca looked up at him, obviously still in a state of shock.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm just.. That was a million times better than I thought or imagined.. You really meant that? I mean what you just said?"

"I don't say things I don't mean."

"Okay, so..."

"You overthink." Jacob said with a laugh as he held his finger to her lips and shook his head, smiling down at her.

"I do not."

"You do too, you always have. We can figure things out later. Right now.. I'm hungry."

Her stomach growling indicated that yes, she was hungry too. "Let me change and we'll go find something to eat."

"It's a date."

* * *

**I had a review yay! That made me happy and inspired me to get this chapter up as soon as possible. I also want to thank everyone who's subscribed to the story too, you guys all rock and it really sort of restored my shaky faith in my writing. I mean I know it still sucks, it just makes me hopeful that it's not that bad?**

**Anyways, thanks everyone. :)**


	4. Round One Goes To Me Bella

BIANCA/JACOB, BELLA

* * *

"It couldn't hurt to check out Port Angeles University, or even that junior college between Forks and La Push.. Just a thought." Charlie suggested casually as they sat around the dining room table, eating breakfast.

Bianca bit her lower lip, mulled it over a moment.. Was her father trying to say he wanted her to stick around? Or was he just trying to soften the blow she'd taken in being rejected from the universities she'd applied to? She looked at him a few moments and admitted finally, "No, it couldn't.. But you're just getting the house to yourself again?"

"Being here alone is going to drive me nuts.. Besides, I've noticed that you and Jacob seem to have spent a lot of time together the past four days?" Charlie suggested, his line of thought being that maybe if he threw that particular thing out there, she'd stay for that alone, not realizing that unlike Bella, she didn't need a guy to be her reason.

She'd never really had one before when she did something.

"We have, but.."

"You didn't want to leave when Renee left.. Remember? I sort of always thought when your sister came home you would too."

Bianca nodded. She didn't exactly know how to tell her father that Bella's coming here was the exact reason she hadn't, that she'd been sick of Bella's opposing shadow. That she just wanted a chance to get out from under it for once.

And she'd done that.

"It couldn't hurt, I guess." Bianca mused thoughtfully as she looked up to find Bella glaring at her. She glared back, speared a bite of her pancakes and ate them, smirking a little. "That would be great, wouldn't it, Bella? Having your sister closer?" Charlie asked Bella, Bella glaring angrily at Bianca for a moment covertly before finally answering a dull and totally unenthusiastic "It would." while picking at her food.

"I have to get to the station girls. Spend some time together today.. Tonight when I get in, Bianca, we'll go to the diner and eat. You still like peach cobbler, right?" Charlie asked, noting the thick and angry tension between his two girls, wondering what was going on that he wasn't catching on to.

He'd ask Bianca about it later. The girls had always been competitive, but this.. It felt like something else entirely. Almost as if they'd had a fight or something.

He hugged them both and left for work.

Bianca took a few bites of her food and then mused aloud "So I guess I'm going to visit Port Angeles University later?" as she tried to hide the smug look on her face. Yes, she was antagonizing her older sister. And she was enjoying it too.

She saw Bella stiffening as she said it, she thought to herself for a moment, _'Does she seriously think she's going to keep two men to herself? Because somehow I don't see it working, really. I mean I get that she's got magical succubus powers or something that keeps every guy in a five mile radius coming to her, but the way Jacob kissed me yesterday.. If she even thinks I won't put up a fight, she's an even crazier bitch than I thought she was. Because that kiss meant something to me. From the way it seemed during and after, it maybe meant something to Jacob too? And that's sort of giving me a reason to fight.' _and then she looked up, over at Bella and smirked a little as she asked, "Want to come with me?" to further stir the pot and make her sister edgy.

"I have things to do."

"Fine with me." Bianca answered as she went back to eating, wanting to die laughing the whole time. She could practically feel the hatred and anger radiating from her sister right now and she didn't really care. It felt good to finally take control of the situation for once.

Bella eyed her sister. If it were like her to actually have rages, she'd have one hell of a rage right now. Jacob had been there with her through everything for almost two years now and suddenly, just because Bianca comes to Forks, she was getting tossed to the side like nothing they'd went through as friends mattered, like the last two years had been an act for him. She felt jealous of her sister suddenly, she felt out of control of a situation and she hated it.

"So.. Did you get your dress fitted?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh as she pictured what must have ha ppened.

"It fits perfectly now." Bianca deadpanned as Bella froze and glared then asked, "What did you do?"

"Well, someone thought it would be cute to give the tailors the body dimensions of an 11 year old boy.. Not all of us are flat as a board like some are.. Obviously, the damned thing didn't fit. So I got the right color and fabric, made a sketch of what the actual dresses look like and added a little flair." Bianca said as she held her sister's gaze.

Bella's hands were shaking, that's how angry she was. But she said finally, "Fine. And for the record.. I didn't do that intentionally. I hardly ever get to see you."

"You saw me not even a few months ago at my high school graduation, Bella, we both know that's a lie. And a pretty pathetic one at that." Bianca grumbled as she stabbed her pancakes, speared a fork full and took a bite slowly and deliberately then asked Bella, "What did you hope would happen? That I'd get upset and make some excuse and leave or something?"

_'I could hope, right?' _Bella thought as she took a few bites of her own food and then said simply, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"What you mean, Bella, is that I can't prove you did it. But hey, don't worry. I fixed the dress, the crisis is averted. What made you do Jacob's suit wrong too? Getting a little upset that we're reconnecting? You can't marry one guy and expect the other to keep on acting as if nothing's changed, Bella. How does albino feel about your little thing with Jacob? Or do you even care if anyone's happy as long as you are?"

"Funny.. But I'm not the one who was sitting on Jacob's lap on his motorcycle practically shoving my tongue down his throat at about 1 am now was I?"

"Aww.. Poor Bella.. Jealous much?"

"Not really, no. He's hiding something from you.. If you knew him like I did, Bianca, you'd turn and walk away.. Despite everything you claim."

"Whatever, Bella.. It's not like we're going to elope or something anytime soon, and hell, we're technically not dating currently.. So he really doesn't have to tell me anything.. And even if we were, I 'd want him to tell me on his own and not to have to bitch and nag to get it out. If he's not telling me something, whatever.. Maybe he will and maybe he won't." Bianca said as she ate her food in silence.

Arguing with her mental deficient of a sister was giving her a migraine. And it was pulling down her good mood.. The statement Bella made about Jacob not telling her something sort of lingered but for now, she put it out of her mind.. They weren't the couple getting married.. If one wanted to get technical, they weren't even a couple, actually.

Bianca knew better than to hope for that to finally happen.

The motorcycle stopping outside had her smiling and she stood then said " Going out now."

"Rehearsal dinner is tonight."

"Round one goes to me Bella.. Don't forget that.. You're not messing with some little girl who's going to just step aside and give you everything you want anymore.. You're messing with a grown girl who's not afraid to play dirty if she has to." Bianca mused as she put her plate in the sink and grabbed her house key, walking out of the house.

Jacob stood on the porch and he chuckled as Bianca swore in her crappy Spanish at the house then said "She didn't deny she deliberately messed up our wedding outfits, Jake.. But she didn't confirm it either.. I've never wanted to punch someone so bad.."

"It's okay.. What did she do to you? You're so mad your teeth are kinda chattering."

"Well, she basically tried insinuating that you were hiding something. And when that didn't work, she let it slip that yes, Jacob, that was her watching us from her bedroom window upstairs when you dropped me off last night. And basically, she tried to say that I was being a slut I guess."

Jacob grumbled, started to walk into the house and just let Bella have it.

"Whoa, easy.. Just let her be."

"But she said that.."

"Yeah, well I did antagonize her a little. I'm just sick of her shit really. I'm giving it back."

She trailed her fingertips up his form fitting black t shirt and then asked quietly, "Are you opposed to taking me to Port Angeles today?"

"No. I was going to suggest just going and going to the mall or something.. Why though?I mean I'm curious."

"Because, Jacob, I'm gonna go check out Port Angeles University.. If they have a good cosmetology program, I might just enroll in that instead.. I've got a long time left to go back for the major I was going to do.. I mean if I even want to. I've always loved doing hair and nails and makeup. And being my own boss eventually is definitely a huge perk."

"Really? That's great.. So you're going to move here?"

Bianca shrugged and Jacob cheered internally. Maybe he wouldn't have to rush into things, he could actually take his time, do this right, show her he loved her before he had to explain what he was and imprinting and how he'd imprinted on her.

"You look happy." Bianca mused as she giggled when she was lifted a foot off the porch into a bear hug and given another kiss that made her breathless and giddy. "Mmm.. I could so get used to that." as she realized he was burning up and gave him a concerned look then asked, "Are you sick? You're burning up with fever.. We can wait if you're not feeling good."

"I'm fine. Just happy."

"You're burning up, Jacob Ephiriam Black so no.. You're clearly not fine. Let's get indoors.. And get you resting.. I'll go find ice or something.." Bianca started fussing over him, he held a finger to her lips and shook his head then said calmly, "I'm fine. It's probably just because guys have hotter body temps than girls. And I did just help Embry finish putting his dirtbike back together."

"Oh.. I mean if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"So let's go then."

"Definitely."

A thought occurred to Bianca.. She'd only bought enough stuff to stay for the week of the wedding and maybe a day or two after... If she were considering this, moving to Forks.. How was she going to get her motorcycle and her other things here with her?

"Are you okay?"

"I was trying to figure something out."

"What?"

"What I'm gonna do about my stuff if I do move here." Bianca admitted as she looked up at him, bit her lower lip and smiled.

" So you really are thinking about it.."

"Maybe I am, Jacob."

"Personally? I want you to." Jacob admitted as he pulled her against him and leaned down, pulling her into another kiss.

Bella coughed and then said stiffly, "Do you two really have to do that?"

"Do you really have to watch?"

"I'm leaving.. Don't forget your key."

"I have it, actually.. Do you have to be a fucking cock block on two legs, Bella?"

Bella shrugged and gave a satisfied smirk before getting in her truck and Jacob caught Bianca before Bianca threw a shoe at the truck as it drove away.

"Whoa.. Who needs to calm down?"

"She's lucky it wasn't her face.. I swear to God, she just tries to see how much she can upset me."

"So let's go do things and forget about her.." Jacob urged, picking her up, putting her on his back and then onto his motorcycle a few moments later.

As they headed to Port Angeles, he smiled when he felt her snugging herself against him, felt her lips grazing his neck a little. He found himself hoping like hell that she did make the move to Forks.. If she didn't, he knew that he'd willingly go to Florida.. Anything to be with her, to finally feel the way she made him feel, with or without imprint.

Because he now officially thought that this all started when they were kids.. Not just because of some genetic quirk he now possessed. And he'd argue that theory until the day he died. It made sense to him, really. And if he thought about it, it just meant that all along Bella could possibly have been the replacement for Bianca.

That maybe he hadn't loved Bella like he thought he did after all. He'd just been trying to fill the void that Bianca's not being there created within him.

* * *

**I got two more reviews! I love reading the things people have to say about my story, it makes me smile. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying enough to add to their subscriptions lists. It's really an honor to me as i don't really think my writing is that good. :) Important note here.. This is AU breaking dawn so things will be a whole lot different.**

**A whole lot different.**


	5. Do I Stay Or Do I Go

BIANCA/JACOB

* * *

"Okay, so it's not that bad. I mean all I'm going for most likely is going to be Cosmetology. It's close to Charlie's house so I wouldn't have to get dorm or anything.. And they've already checked things out, I can go straight into the Cosmetology program thanks to those extra classes I took over the summer in Florida.. I think.." Bianca said as she paced the steps outside of the junior college she'd decided to check out that stood between Forks and La Push.

Jacob watched her pacing, agonizing over the decision and he asked simply, "Did you not say you missed your dad earlier? And that you'd feel bad if you went back to Florida knowing he was stuck here all alone now? Because Bella's gonna move out, she'll be married in another two days, Bianca." as he looked at her and added reluctantly, "But on the other hand... If you think you should go back to Florida.."

"Why though? I mean Renee and Phil are constantly travelling, and now, she'd be able to do it without worry. I wouldn't be at home alone. I know it bugged her, me being there alone. Because she used to bug me constantly while I was there alone." Bianca admitted as she bit her lower lip and then added quietly, "Besides.. I never actually wanted to leave Forks when I was little, Renee kind of just packed me and Bella up and moved us without really stopping to ask. Had she bothered, I wouldn't have moved. I'm sort of stubborn and set in my ways like that, Dad's place has always just felt more like home or something."

Jacob studied her intently and then nodded at the admissions building, reminded her quietly, "You don't have to have the answer today. There's a whole other week to think about it. I just think that whatever you do, it needs to be what you really want for once." as he put his arms around her. It was hard for him, saying that, but he knew that even if she did choose to leave, he'd be going with her somehow. They'd reconnected over the past four days and now that he knew beyond all reasonable doubt that she was his and they had the rest of their lives to sort of figure everything out, all he was trying to do was make things as stress free as possible for his imprint.

"I know, I just.. I don't want to waste too much time?" Bianca muttered as she shuffled her feet and looked up at him, leaned against him adding in a softer tone, "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Where else was I going to go?" Jacob asked, leading her through the crowd, his hand on her lower back so they wouldn't get seperated. They stood next to his motorcycle and she got onto the back of it, putting on the helmet, snugging completely against him as they took off, leaving the junior college campus behind them, heading back to Forks.

By the time they'd gotten back into town, she'd pretty much made up her mind. She wanted to give living in Forks with her father a shot. She'd wanted to move back when Bella did, but she also wanted some seperation from her sister's daunting shadow. Now that Bella was going to be married soon and maybe moving away, Bianca felt like if she wanted to move back, now was the time to do that.

"I think I know what I'm gonna do." Bianca stated as they got off the motorcycle in front of her father's house. Jacob looked at her, waiting, his heart about to beat out of his chest.. Was he going to have to watch her leave at the end of the wedding? Or was she going to stay on with her father?

He found himself probably more nervous than he'd been in his whole life, suddenly.

"Well?"

"I'm gonna move to Forks and live with Charlie. Because everything about Forks is home." Bianca admitted, leaning against him a little as she looked up into his eyes. There were things she wanted to say to him, but she was going to wait, say them after more time had passed. At least until she figured out whether this was all just his rebounding and trying to get over Bella's no longer being available to him or whether he actually felt something for her like she had for him all this time.

But when she said everything about Forks was home to her, she meant Jacob as a part of that. And she sincerely hoped that she was finally going to get a chance to show him that he was loved, he deserved better than Bella relegated him to. He deserved to be someone's first choice and he'd always been hers.

Jacob could just sort of sense from the look in her eyes that she meant more than she was saying when she made the statement she had about Forks being home. Just hearing someone, just hearing her say that and feeling like for once he might be included in the everything in question had him brightly grinning as he picked her up off the ground in another bear hug, laughing a little.

He stood her back on her feet and then asked casually, "So.. We really don't have to go to the rehearsal dinner.. Wanna blow the eating part off and go somewhere else with me?" as he leaned down, pulled her into another kiss. Her father happened to open the door this time and she laughed as her lips met Jacob's and she muttered, "And we're being watched, Jake."

"I noticed.. I should probably put you down, huh?"

"Yes.. No.. I don't know.. I mean we're just kissing, it's not.. It is a big deal for me, bigger than you realize, I just mean it's not like he walked in on us.."

"Having sex." Jacob guessed as he laughed at how flustered Bianca was currently. She acted almost as if she'd never kissed someone in front of her parents before.. And the way her face turned a deep blood red at just the mention of sex or being intimate just now, it made him really wonder.. He made a mental note not to rush into things so fast that the whole importance of the moment, whenever it finally did happen, was lost for her.

He wanted her to remember it. He knew already he would.

"I'd love to go somewhere else with you tonight, though. Where?"

"Oh, just a bonfire on First Beach.. Emily and Sam are cooking out, some of my friends are going to be there.. I've kind of been talking about you nonstop and now they all want to meet you? Quil and Seth were all pouty because you didn't come straight over and see them when you got back to Forks." Jacob informed her, chuckling a little as she held both his hands in hers and looked up at him, smiling.

"Well did you tell them that you've sort of been being stingy, Jacob?" Bianca joked gently, as she added quickly, "Not that I mind.. I mean I knew I missed you and stuff.. I just didn't really know how much until I came back for Bella's sham of a wedding." while biting her lower lip thoughtfully. They still tingled from the intensity of his kisses.

It was definitely something she could get used to.

They walked up the walkway and into her father's house and Charlie asked in amusement, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Ermm... A little?" Bianca admitted, blushing bright red at her father teasing her about seeing them kissing outside just now. She hugged her father and then said "Good.. There is something I need to tell you now that you're home."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Charlie asked as he grabbed a beer and some chips, a jar of salsa, preparing to go into the den and watch a game on television for a while before they had to go to wedding rehearsal. He eyed his youngest, looked at Jacob and then smiled a little as he asked Bianca, "Well? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"

"Guess."

"You two are getting married too now?"

"What? Dad, no.. Silly man.. I mean not like it's bad..." Bianca said quickly as she happened to look up at Jacob, she worried that he might think she wasn't interested in him, which definitely was not true. Finally, she said with a smile, "So.. You're going to have a college girl living in the house?"

"You're going to stay?" Charlie asked, giving a genuine smile as he hugged Bianca and then asked her "What does Renee think about this?"

"I actually don't know.. You and Jacob are the first two people I've told. Jacob was with me when I decided. I just.. This is more home than Florida ever has been, Dad." Bianca admitted, hugging her father back as she told him, "I'm being crushed, sir."

"I'm just happy." Charlie admitted as he looked at Bianca and then said "You should probably talk to your mother tonight."

"I am.. at the rehearsal. Jake and me are gonna not go to the dinner though, we're going to a bonfire that someone he knows is throwing? I mean if that's okay?" Bianca asked, begging with her eyes as Jacob said with a chuckle, "I'll bring her home whenever you want."

"Not too late, Bianca." Charlie said as he smiled and then said "I think you made a good decision.. Staying, I mean. I know I won't be as lonely in this house."

"I actually think I did too, Dad." Bianca admitted as she and Jacob went up to her room to kill some time while they were waiting to get this wedding rehearsal over with.

* * *

**I now have a total of 10 reviews and I continue to be amazed. I find myself smiling as I read them, happy everyone seems to like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! And adding it to favorites and followed stories, you're all awesome.**


	6. M - I - N - E

BIANCA/JACOB

* * *

"Did he seriously have to show his face?" Bianca asked as she and Jacob walked into the wedding rehearsal and Bianca spotted Mike Newton lurking near some of Bella's other so called friends. Jacob chuckled and nodded his head at Mike, asking a few moments later, "What? Newton?"

"Yes, Jake, that asshat. The last time I came to visit, I spent almost an hour and a half trying to dodge him in the supermarket when Dad sent me to get groceries while he was working. Apparently, the idiot thought that hey, since he couldn't get with Bella, I was his new ... And this is just great, here he comes. Suddenly, I have to pee." Bianca said as she started to walk away, Jacob stopping her, a smirk on his face as he said calmly, "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jacob said as he slid his arms around her from behind, rested his chin between her shoulders and neck, his lips brushed her neck as he looked up at Mike and asked, "Something wrong, Newton?"

"I wanted to ask Bianca if she wanted to hang out after this. Don't you have Hot Wheels to play with, Black?" Mike asked as he looked from Jacob to Bianca, brow raised. He didn't even think Bianca knew Jacob to be quite honest, and when Bella made it a point to tell him that yes, Bianca was in town for the wedding, he decided that maybe he'd show up and maybe he'd get to know Bella's younger sister a little better. Bella gave him the impression, of course, that Bianca was single. From the looks of things currently, however, it was pretty obvious that was anything but true and he felt like an idiot.

But of course, that never stopped Mike Newton from trying anything before, now did it?

"Obviously, Mike, I'm busy?"

"I didn't think you knew Jacob."

"Obviously, Mike, that's kinda why you're not paid to think?" Jacob grumbled as he held Mike's gaze, daring him to make a move almost. Jacob was only even at this stupid wedding because his imprint was a member of the bride's family. If it weren't for Bianca, Jacob wouldn't have even bothered coming tonight.

Bianca couldn't help but snicker a little to herself and turned to put her face in Jacob's chest just so she wouldn't be heard as she did it. Jacob kissed the top of her head and laughing he asked Mike with a raised brow and an amused chuckle, "You're still standing here?" his arms tightening their grip around Bianca as he looked at Mike. Was the guy serious? Did he not clearly see that Bianca was his and no one else's?

Mike was starting to piss him off.

But what really pissed Jacob off was when Mike opened his mouth a few seconds later and asked with a smirk, "Maybe you should ask Bianca what she wants, huh? I mean I saw how quickly you flew off the handle that night at the movies, Black.." as he eyed Jacob, a challenging look in his eyes also that clearly showed that he was not backing down, not at all.

Jacob laughed and shook his head before looking down at Bianca who was looking at him. "Well?"

"Mike, go take a long walk off a short pier. I'm still not totally fond of you because of the whole ass grabbing stunt you pulled when I did let you take me to that movie when I visited last time. I only let you take me, by the way, because I felt bad for you because you kept following Bella like this little lost puppy." Bianca informed Mike, totally unaware that she was actually about to make the more dominant alpha male side of Jacob Black surface. Jacob already had enough reasons to loathe Mike.. The fact that he'd grabbed the ass of Bianca, who the alpha male wolf counterpart of Jacob Black very much considered his.. It only added a generous amount of fuel to an already growing fire.

"He did what?"  
"It was nothing Jacob, besides.. I dumped a large soda and ice into his lap after." Bianca said as Jacob glared at Mike a few moments, his fist clenched. The anger was surfacing quickly. Bianca looked from Mike to Jacob and then asked Mike, "Is there a reason you're still standing here?"

"I guess not."

"Good.. Get lost then." Jacob said as he moved forward after putting Bianca safely out of the line of fire for a few moments. Mike went into retreat mode quickly and Jacob turned to find Bianca looking at him, her hand in her hair. "Jacob, I had that.. I mean I could have just dumped another drink on him."

"Yeah, well, guy's an asshole and I've kind of wanted to deck him for a few years now. The whole thing started when we both played pee wee football?" Jacob admitted, Bianca shaking her head, laughing and taking him by his hand, leading him to where there were seats available to sit. They'd just sat down when the scent of leech filled the air.. And it wasn't the usual Cullen type of stench, either.

This was older, like the leech had been dead longer.

He looked up, his eyes darted around and when he saw one of the Volturi coven eying Bianca, he shifted her closer to him and leaned in as he whispered, "Stick close."

"What's wrong?"

"Freak at 12 o'clock." Jacob whispered, nodding in the direction of the lone member of the Volturi coven that kept watching them, more to the point, watching Bianca. He shot a glance in the general direction of the Cullens, as usual, Bella and Edward were totally wrapped up in each other. He had half a mind to go over and deck Cullen, he had no doubt in his mind the prick purposely invited the damned Volturi and all it's vanguards here tonight.

"Yeah.. And not the harmless freak variety, either." Bianca mused after a few moments, giving the male Volturi member a dirty look as she shifted even closer still to Jacob, who put his arms around her, mouthed the word 'Mine' to the male and finally, stood and made his way over when Bianca got dragged into a conversation with Renee and Phil and her father, Charlie a few moments later.

"Dog."

"Mosquito."

"Pretty mate you have there, Dog.. Too bad I've decided that she'd make a most excellent toy." the male mused aloud, looking at Jacob. Before he could blink, Jacob had him against a wall, had his forearm across the male's throat. "If you even breathe on her, mosquito, you're going to find out just how painful being ripped apart limb for limb is. Because I'll do it. And I'll do it slowly so that you feel everything. She is mine. And if I catch you doing.."

From behind him, Edward spoke up and asked with a raised brow, "Problems?"

"The dog has something I want."

"And I won't be giving her up, either. Ever." Jacob snarled as Edward managed to get the two of them apart, get Aro over to the general area, reminding Aro that he'd only been allowed to bring at best 2 of his vanguards and the twins just so it didn't look like the Cullens were keeping secrets or trying to get away with anything.

"It won't happen again." Aro said as he eyed the shifter a few moments, then his eyes flitted boredly in the direction of the wolf's mate as he mused aloud, "She's got absolutely nothing special about her to begin with." as he chuckled, rolling his eyes at Jacob before walking away with the vanguard member that had caused the scene just now.

Edward turned to Jacob and then said calmly, " I can honestly say I'm happy with the way things worked out, Black." as he looked at Jacob a few moments and then added solemnly, "At least this way, Bella will have no doubt."

"I'm actually not an option anymore, Cullen. As far as that jerk just now.. If you want him not ripped to shreds, I'd keep him the hell away from Bianca. Because if I even think he's going to try something? I will rip him apart." Jacob said as he looked at Edward a few moments, made his way back across the rehearsal area, found Bianca and her parents, slid his arms around her from behind.

"So I just told them." Bianca said as she looked at Jacob and asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Just people being stupid." Jacob said as he eyed the Volturi members present, giving the vanguard one last hateful glare before brushing his lips to Bianca's neck and asking with a smile, "How'd it go?"

"Well, Renee is happy I'm not giving up, that I'm trying to find another option.. Dad's happy, obviously and Phil said that he and my mother will worry less with me here under Dad's roof as opposed to there alone.. Now the thing remains.. How to get my things here..."

"We'll figure something out." Jacob blurted as Bianca turned, leaned against him and asked in a whisper, "Think we can slip out of here yet?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Binx." Jacob smirked as he eyed the door and the two began to make their way to it and then outside, intending to leave so that they could go to the bonfire on First Beach, be in a crowd that was far less likely to make Jacob wolf out by the end of things.

Because between Mike and that one asshole in the Volturi Vanguard, Jacob was already pretty close to doing just that. Bianca was his, he wasn't about to let anything happen to her and he was not about to let anyone try and take her from him, either.

* * *

**I now have a total of 12 reviews and I continue to be amazed. I find myself smiling as I read them, happy everyone seems to like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! And adding it to favorites and followed stories, you're all awesome. This chapter is sort of a shoutout to one of my reviewers, she wanted to see Jacob's dominant side? :) Hope this satisfies!**


	7. Bonfire

BIANCA/JACOB

* * *

"What the hell is she doing here?" Leah asked, nodding to Bianca, the little sister of a girl she personally couldn't stand. She didn't know Bianca well outside of the fact that she was apparently Jacob's actual imprint and that when her brother was smaller, Bianca, Quil, Seth and Jacob all used to spend endless amounts of time together playing in the forest and things like that when Bianca came to visit. However, knowing this did not guarantee Leah's seal of approval, though she alternately thought that anybody was better than Bella Swan.

She just wasn't sure about Bianca for the moment.

Seth gave Leah a dirty look and then said calmly, "She's his imprint, Leah. Can't you just be happy for us when we imprint? I'm sure you will one day." as he made his way over to Jacob and Bianca, who were currently talking to Embry and Quil, Bianca had just gotten a hug from Quil, though Jacob didn't look thrilled at it in all honesty. He tapped Bianca and said with a bright grin, "So.. Where's my hug, shorty?"

"Seth? Little Seth? Wow.. You're all freaking giants or something." Bianca mused as she hugged her old friend, snuggling back against Jacob after the hug broke.

"Thought you had a wedding to rehearse for?" Leah asked, stiffly, eying Bianca who eyed her right back and said with a shrug and smirk, "Why bother if I don't support her shitty life choices though? I mean wouldn't that be making her being a moron okay? And I happen to think it's not. I have to be in the wedding to make the parentals happy. Beyond that? I honestly could care less." as she waited on Leah to have some kind of rebuttal comment or something. When Leah didn't, Jacob snickered a little and Leah glared at him.

So she didn't love the Cullens.. That didn't make her the perfect match for Jacob.. What if she was every bit as flighty and indecisive as her sister and their mother had been? Because anyone who knew their family knew that Renee bolted and left Charlie and Charlie hadn't ever actually gotten over it.

Jacob glared at Leah who shrugged at him. Then he lead Bianca over to where Sam and Emily stood, introducing her, because Sam and the others didn't know her like Quil and Seth did. "Sam, this is Bianca.. Bianca, this is Sam." he said as Sam nodded, smiled at the girl standing with Jacob and admitted with a slight smirk, "We've heard a lot about you. This is my fiance Emily."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys.. If it's not good it's not true." Bianca joked, making Sam and Emily laugh a little as she nudged against Jacob, smiled and then asked, "So.. There's food here?" which made him laugh and explain, "We bailed on rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah, personally I saw no actual point in staying where we obviously were not wanted." Bianca explained as Emily raised a brow and Bianca explained, "My sister.. To sort of rub it in that my parents made her put me in her wedding, she gave me this childish and horrible dress.. But what was funny was what Edward Albino did to Jake's suit."

"It wasn't that funny."

"Jacob, you literally looked like Hulk when you tried the damned thing on."

"Yeah, well.. At least I could zip mine." Jacob joked, earning him a pout. He quickly kissed Bianca's forehead and then said "Just a joke. Don't pinch me." as Bianca gave him a dirty look and then said "Lucky I think you're sexy." while shrugging as Emily laughed a little and then asked, "You got them fixed, right?"

"Oh, we fixed them.. And the bride will have a fit when she sees my improvements to my dress. I mean I'm not that pretty but the dress turned out really well if I have to brag about it." Bianca shrugged as she said this, the mischevious grin making Jacob laugh. Bianca smiled and looked at Emily and Sam and then said "Congratulations, though, I mean Jacob told me you guys are getting married?"

"We are."

After talking to Sam and Emily, Jacob and Bianca made their way over to the bonfire, Bianca flopped down onto the sand and slid her feet out of the heels she was wearing as she looked up at Jacob and admitted, "Yes. They hurt my feet. Go on, say I told you so, I can tell you're dying to, Jake." as Jacob shrugged and pointed out "Well, I did say that your feet were going to wind up hurting by the time we got down to the beach." as they stared into the fire a little while, sort of both just caught up in their own thoughts and the moment as it was currently. He laughed when she jumped about a foot into the air because Paul said something and she'd been thinking so intently that she didn't see him walking over to talk to Jacob to begin with.

"Not funny, Jake."

"It was funny, Binx."

"Aww, you two fight like an old married couple." Jared joked as Jacob smiled a little and shrugged as his arm casually went around Bianca, pulling her closer. He knew his friends weren't intentionally flirting, however, he wanted to make sure that they realized Bianca was strictly off limits.. That the joking they'd done with Bella when she used to hang around a lot was not cool to do with Bianca.

Old Quil started telling the legends of the tribe and Bianca scooted from the sand into Jacob's lap, propping her chin on the palm of her hand as she dug her butt into Jacob's leg. "Hello, your bony tailbone."

"Which am I, Jake, bony or curvy.. I can't be both." Bianca laughed, giving him a playful grin, that's how he knew she'd been sort of wiggling around in his lap playfully. _If she had any idea_, he thought to himself, _what she was actually doing to him, what she was stirring up when she did that just now_..

Jacob leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Just right, Bianca.. You're just right. You know I have to try and get a rise out of you though. You do this cute thing when you're a little annoyed." as his lips grazed her neck and he shifted his sitting position just a little.

As Bianca settled in to listen to the legends, she found herself thinking about how cool it would be if say certain aspects were true for certain guys and she looked up and over her shoulder at Jacob who was watching her intently, that look in his eyes again. If she dared to get her hopes up after all this time.. She was afraid, but she found herself wanting more than anything to finally have a chance to love him like she'd sort of always wanted.

The stories were over, they sat there in front of the dying fire talking quietly, he'd turned her around in his lap so that she faced him, their foreheads touched. She liked this, the way he was always touching her or looking at her lately. And it really made it hard for her to keep her defenses up, to not get her hopes up this time that maybe he was finally starting to return the feelings she'd always had for him. They'd sort of talked about the kisses and what it all meant earlier, but they also spent just as much time talking about it as she did warily dancing around it. Maybe doing what he wanted, letting things happen and enjoying them wasn't such a bad idea.

"I think I know a way to get my stuff here."

"Oh really.. You do, huh?"

"Mhmm... But I'd need someone to come with me?" Bianca said as she looked up at Jacob, wondering if she might have just pushed things entirely too far entirely too quickly. He shocked her when he said quietly, "And I have sort of wanted to see Florida.." and held her gaze, looked down at her. "That is what you had in mind, right?" Jacob asked a few moments later as Bianca nodded and then admitted quietly, "I just kinda thought you'd say no. I'm glad you didn't."

"If you're going, I'm going."

"You realize that at least ninety percent of every dumb idea we ever had as kids started out with that exact phrase.. Right?" Bianca joked gently as they both laughed and Jacob shrugged as he admitted, "But I honestly enjoyed every single dumb idea. Trouble magnet."

"Funny, Jake."

"I know I am, Binx."

* * *

**I now have a total of 16 reviews and I continue to be amazed. I find myself smiling as I read them, happy everyone seems to like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! And adding it to favorites and followed stories, you're all awesome. Keep the reviews coming, because you have no idea how much they help encourage me.**


End file.
